


You'd Look Fantastic In Gold

by Kayani_Iriel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, sexy charcuterie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: Genn lost a wager. Twice. Varian enjoys the fruits of it. Perhaps Genn isn't as adverse to it as he claims.
Relationships: Genn Greymane/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltsoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsoda/gifts).



King Genn Greynane is barely through the door of High King Varian Wrynn's chambers before the door is shut and locked. Varian pulls him back, pushes him again the door & takes his mouth in a hungry kiss that has Genn growling deep in his throat. He reaches up and frees the younger man's hair from its tie, letting the dark brown locks cascade freely about his shoulders.

"Dinner later," Varian commands, tugging on his arm and heading for the bedroom. He follows, leaving his heavy overcoat on a chair, unbuttoning his shirt as they walk. He's as eager as his lover tonight.

Varian as always, undresses with a casual grace, dropping his clothes in a pile by the bed, and is nude before Genn can do more then get his shirt off. He comes over to the older man, combing fingers through his grey chest hair, stopping to trace his nipples.

"They look good on you," he says, running a finger over the piercings on each, tracing the silver barbells. His touch makes his nipples harden, makes Genn shiver and sigh.

"Mia will never accept them," he retorts, biting back with the only teeth he can use at the moment.

The fingers on his nipples still. "I suppose I should be thankful she's in Teldrassil."

There's a pinch, a sting, and pleasure that burns right to his cock. He was already half hard in anticipation, but Varian’s rebuke with those fingers has him straining against his trousers. He kicks off his shoes and undoes his pants, shedding them quickly, noticing how Varian’s hands seldom stray far from his chest.

They collapse on the bed in a knot of limbs, Genn under his lover, kissing leisurely. He fists his hands in dark brown hair, tugging gently to hear Varian groan as he licks his way into the other man's mouth. Their tongues tangle, and he smells their arousal, along with the soap Varian used, and the sweat of his skin. The scents mingle pleasantly in his nose, filling him with desire for the man pinning him to the bed.

Varian kisses down his jaw, to his neck, nipping softly, drawing out pants and sighs. "You taste good," he murmurs, working lower, tracing patterns across Genn's chest with his tongue. He blows, and cool air causes the older man to shiver, his nipples to harden from the pleasure. There's a gleam in Varian's eye as he takes one nipple in his mouth, sucking it and the jewelry in.

Genn arches his back and groans loudly, fisting the sheets tight in his hands. He's always loved having his nipples touched, but this is so much more intense. The orcs, with their no-holds-barred approach to body modification, have always intrigued him, but knew it was something a proper Gilnean would never consider. At least, not until he lost that wager. Twice.

Now, as Varian pinches the other pierced nipple between thumb and forefinger and continues to suck, he's glad he agreed. It might not be proper, but damned if it isn't pleasurable.

"Damn you and your ideas," he growls half-heatedly.

This prompts Varian to lift his head, grin wickedly. "What? It happens to be I like my men with a little metal in them."

He ignores the thought of the men Varian might have been with as a gladiator, those who would have had metal. He doesn’t want to think about Varian, sweaty and spent, in the arms of tattooed, pierced warriors, human or otherwise. Varian is his.

"I'll not be able to go without a shirt again. What would the healers say?"

Varian looks down and tweaks his nipple, eliciting a growl. "I think they'd be too busy patching you up to care. Relax Genn, they're not forever."

He snorts. "For as long as you want. Which may as well be." The idea secretly thrills him, but he won't say it. It's part if the game.

There's that wicked smile again, and rather than answer, Varian simply sucks on his nipples until he's arched off the bed, wordless pleading coming from his lips. The younger king moves then, bracing his back against the headboard, pulling out oil from the nightstand. "Come here," he coaxes, and Genn is only too happy to obey, straddling those muscular thighs, pressing his chest closer, grasping Varian’s broad shoulders to steady himself. This pose is a favorite of theirs.

He reaches for the oil, taking the lead for a change. His slicks his hands, their cocks, and takes them both in hand in a loose grip. He keeps his other hand on Varian’s shoulder for balance, feels one of his lover’s hands on his hip, stroking gently. For such calloused fingers, the high king can have a gentle touch.

But gentle isn't what they're looking for here, it and his grip tightens as he begins to stroke firmly, seeking a pace that brings pleasure. He knows they'll soon grow impatient, but he'll work them as long as he can until then.

"Oh yes," Varian sighs, his hand moving around to cup Genn's ass. Strong fingers knead at him, and he closes his eyes for a moment, lost in the feel of need. They're quiet, only the occasional sigh and the sound of oiled flesh being worked competing with the fire crackling in the large hearth. Genn moans softly when Varian leans forward, taking a nipple in his mouth, and increases his pace.

"I was thinking," Varian says, running his finger over the small piercing. “that perhaps I should buy you something to wear under your clothes."

His motions falter at the idea, and he slows how he's working their cocks. He applies more oil, changes his grip, and asks, as casually as he can, "What did you have in mind?"

Varian traces a line from one peaked nipple to the other. "Perhaps a lovely gold chain."

That doesn't sound so bad to him. He works them a bit faster, wanting more contact. "They way you suggested it, I assumed worse," he says, voice light. He leans down and kisses the younger man, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Oh, but maybe I'd pair it with a cock ring and matching chain, one that would be tight enough to tug if you moved to fast.”

The visual, the three points connected by golden chain, pert nipples and his cock hard and aching all day, are all it takes. He comes with a shout, climaxing across Varian’s chest. His king is right behind him, groaning his release, seed mixing with Genn’s. He pants, head pressed against his lover’s forehead, wide eyed and starting at nothing.

Varian eventually tugs on him, getting him to move over onto the bed and then pulls him close. He cuddles in, arm across the man's broad, scarred chest, head on shoulder.

His lover drops a kiss on his forehead. "Had I know that appealed to you, I would have made my wager months ago. Shall I look into it, if only for the bedroom?"

Still dazed, he nods.

"Excellent. I think you'd look fantastic in gold."


	2. Chapter 2

He stretches out in Varian’s bed, waiting on his lover. They’re fresh from the bathing chamber after two rounds of intense fucking, and Genn knows he’s going to feel it tomorrow. The worgen curse might provide him additional vitality, but even it can’t compete with Varian’s stamina on nights like these.

Varian pauses beside the bed, raking his hands through his still-damp hair. Genn’s fingers twitch, he longs to do the same. That mane of dark locks is one of his greatest weaknesses, and the sounds the younger king makes when Genn fists his hands in it and tugs are so satisfying.

“I have something for you. Come to this side.”

Genn obediently moves to the side of the large mattress, sitting up. He’s learned to give into his lover’s whims, it’s the quickest way to get him to come to bed so they can try and rest before another grueling day.

Varian reached into the nightstand, pulls out a small box. He opens it, turning the box to show off the contents: a pair of golden nipple rings, round and smooth and perfect.

“May I?” Varian’s voice holds a faint tremor, a display of weakness he seldom shows.

Genn nods, sitting straighter.

With gentle hands, Varian removes the silver jewelry Genn’s worn for the several months. The worgen feels a pang of loss when he’s stripped. He’s grown accustomed to the barbells, to the need to never be shirtless around servants. He enjoys them, enjoys Varian’s approval he agreed to the wager. He’ll never admit he lost on purpose.

“There’s a trick to these, a bit of gnomish engineering, to keep them like this,” Varian says, as his large hands rotate the small gold rings in his fingers. “I thought you’d prefer subtle to something more… obvious.” The look he gives Genn indicates which he would have preferred, and warms the older man’s abdomen with lust.

“Your discretion is appreciated,” he murmurs instead, smiling wryly.

Varian carefully fits the rings in place, doing a strange twist to close them up. They shine in the dim light of the room, the rich gold glowing.

“Very nice.” Varian traces them gently, then drops a kiss on each. “Now we can sleep.”

Genn moves over, taking his customary spot near the center, waiting for his lover to crawl in. Varian pulls him close, and he lays his head on the broad, muscled chest, listening to his heartbeat, strong and steady. He drifts off, still with that wry smile on his lips, and sleeps soundly.

And is woken all too soon by hands roaming along his skin and hot lips on his collarbone. He sighs, arching his back as teeth nip at a sensitive spot. “Varian,” he moans, and reaches up to pull at his hair. “How many times have I told you this is not the way to wake me?”

“Not enough,” comes the answer, with a chuckle as his lover pulls back. “I can’t promise I’ll ever learn.”

Genn laughs with him, and climbs from the bed, preparing to dress and return to his rooms to freshen up. It’s early, but the fewer people that see him, the better. Their arrangement needs to stay a secret, especially with Genn’s marriage to Mia being known.

“Wait, I’m not done with you yet,” Varian says, coming to him. Before he can ask, the younger king reaches out, and snaps a thin gold chain to one of his nipple rings. He moves across and hooks it in place on the other.

Genn stares down at that fine length, momentarily stunned. He traces from one nipple to the other, along the chain. The thrill that races through him is sharp, like the static of a woolen sweater being taken off. He moans when Varian hooks a finger in the chain and tugs lightly.

“You will be my downfall,” he whispers, barely audible.

“Oh, I’m not done.” Those dark eyes are filled with desire.

Genn feels a hand on his cock, which is already beginning to swell. Before he can move, Varian has slid a gold ring on it, and hooked yet more fine gold chain to the one strung between his nipples.

“If it’s too much, I suppose you can remove the chains, wolf. But leave the ornaments on. I want you to think of me today.”

As if his thoughts aren’t occupied with the High King most of the time. His breath comes in short pants as he struggles to get his desire under control. He knows he’s fighting a losing battle as Varian pulls him in for a scorching kiss, but he tries anyway.

He doesn’t remember dressing, or the walk to his own quarters. He does remember staring at his wardrobe, trying to figure out what to wear. He knows the ring about his cock will only make things worse the longer the day goes on, the more he looks forward to the evening with Varian. Finally, a set of baggy trousers becomes the best option, along with one of his larger coats. He might be laughed at for looking frumpy, but better that than someone seeing him aroused during council meetings.

Varian enters the council chambers early that afternoon wearing a tight tunic and leather trousers. The quick look the High King gives Genn tells him the outfit was chosen specifically for him. Genn says a silent thankful prayer to the Light that he chose the right clothes. He can feel himself growing hard, and shifts his gaze to watch others enter the council room. The sight of slovenly Lord Raymond helps. The man has never looked good in his life, and currently looks like he tussled with a pack of hounds before coming to the meeting.

Two hours of dry discussion help calm his desire, although the damned gold ring around his cock keeps him half hard. He's relegated the feeling to mostly background noise by the end of the meeting, thoughts intentionally directed at the rest of his day and not what he'll be doing that evening.

"King Greymane, a moment if you please." Varian's request that's not a request stops him on the way out. He turns away from the door, walking back to where the High King stands, remembering to stop a respectful distance away. There are people watching, judging, and cataloging his every move, after all.

Varian waits until everyone has cleared out, much to the dismay of a handful of nobles, and once the room is empty of all but Genn, Spymaster Shaw, and himself, he nods at the rogue. Shaw leaves the room, closing the doors firmly behind him. Genn hears the doors click shut and Varian is on him, pulling him close, lips crushing down on his own in a fierce kiss. He's too startled at first to do anything but stand there, but after a heartbeat or two he returns the kiss, clinging to Varian's muscular biceps, holding tight enough to bruise.

"You're mad," he gasps out when they break the kiss. "Anyone could come in."

"Not with Shaw at the door," Varian counters.

"He knows?" It's enough to dampen his desire for the younger king.

"Wouldn't be the head of my spy network if he didn't figure it out, would he? Besides, he'll not talk." Varian runs his hands over Genn's chest, undoing a couple buttons on his shirt. He slips a hand inside and tugs on the chain, putting pressure on Genn's nipples and cock. The feeling is electric, and Genn can't stop the moan that escapes his lips, not the pleading way he begs, "Varian, please."

"That's a good pet," his lover praises, tugging again. "Only a few more hours, then we can meet for dinner."

He's fully hard now, aching with need, and his hand trembles as he reaches out to cup the dark haired man's face. Varian leans into the touch, closing his eyes.

They stand as if carved from stone, the high king and his wolf, drawing what they can from each other. With one last tug on the chains that nearly sends Genn to his knees with want, Varian moves away.

"I'll see you at dinner. Don't be late." He turns and strides from the room, leaving Genn to hastily button his shirt and coat and hide his flushed face.


	3. Chapter 3

Genn's on time for dinner, hearing the clock chime the hour as Varian opens the door. He steps inside without a word, already unbuttoning his coat and shrugging out of it. He turns towards his lover once the door lock clicks, and Varian's hands are on him, working at the buttons of his too-large shirt.

"I thought this time would never come," the high king says, roughly jerking the linen fabric off Genn's shoulders and discarding it carelessly.

Genn moans as Varian runs his calloused thumbs over his nipples, flicking the gold rings. His jaws clench and a growl escapes as his lover snags the chain with a fingertip and twists, bringing the slack tight. He pants, cock hard and heavy between his thighs, aching with the need to come.

"I want you," he says, giving voice to his feelings. "Now. Enough teasing, Varian."

The chains are twisted tighter, and his knees weaken in pleasure. Varian laughs, an unkind edge to his voice. "Oh no, my pet, we are only getting started. Strip."

He knows that tone, the dark glint in his lover's eye. Varian is feral tonight, and Genn will pay the price. Dutifully, he sheds the baggy trousers and the last of his clothing, and stands in the sitting room nude, save for the gold jewelry. He watches Varian survey him, taking in all of him: the grey chest hair, the scars from battle, his hard cock, but he doesn't flinch. They've been lovers for long enough that they know the map of each other's bodies, they could draw the planes and landmarks from memory effortlessly.

"Come here. I have work to do." Varian turns, walking to his large, scarred desk. He gestures to a cushion set beside it. "Kneel."

Genn pauses. "Pardon?"

"You heard me, wolf. Kneel."

After a long moment he does, settling his knees on the cushion. He's next to the younger king, but far enough to one side that he can work without interruption.

Varian strokes his hair. "Well done."

Genn watches as Varian goes to the dining table and fills a plate with small things. His lover picks up a wineglass and the bottle and returns to the desk, setting the items down, and settles into the chair. Through it all, he remains quiet, wondering what thoughts are going through the other man's mind.

Varian takes food from the plate, turns, and holds it near Genn's lips. He opens his mouth obediently, taking the morsel. Fig and honey, with a salty meat, made all the more delicious by being able to nip at Varian's fingers. He licks his lips, erasing the last traces of honey from them, and studies the hand that so carefully feeds him. Varian's fingers are strong, his hands calloused from years of wielding weapons, yet so gentle as he handles the tidbits he's feeding him. Genn surveys the long scar on one forearm, recalling how many times he's spent clutching it, writhing underneath his lover.

Varian selects another morsel, and offers it to Genn. This time it's fruit and cheese, and he savors the taste, eyes closed. It's been a long time since Varian did this.

He hears wine being poured into a glass, then a finger is on his lips. "Suck," is the quiet command, and he does, tasting wine and salt and man. He whimpers, realizing then that his senses have been dormant all day, until now. He can smell their arousal in the air, mixing with the sweat on Varian's skin, the scent of his soap, as well as the faint trace of wine. His cock throbs, and he shifts, tongue tracing the finger still in his mouth.

Varian withdraws, replacing the digit with the wineglass, and Genn sips, staring up at his lover. He knows not to reach for the glass, or the king, but it's hard not to.

He's rewarded with a stroke on the cheek. "You're well behaved tonight. I like this side of you. Now stay that way while I work."

He's just at the height of the desk, but not high enough to see any more than a small stack of papers. It doesn't matter what they are, he's been told to sit, and so he will. He places his hands on his thighs, and settles in to wait.

Varian works steadily, seemingly unaffected by the naked man adorned in gold kneeling next to him, but Genn's senses tell him that's a lie. He can pick up little cues, like the uneven breathing, the flick of eyes towards him, the way the high king reads things multiple times, and knows, in addition to his scent, that he's distracted. As Varian reads through his pile, he stops more frequently to pop a bite into his mouth, or to feed Genn a tidbit of meat or pastry. It's never the same thing twice in a row, and the actions start stirring a memory in the older king.

He's just about claimed the memory when Varian sets the paperwork aside. "Finished. And you waited so patiently." Then hands are tugging those chains and urging him to rise to his knees, to meet his lover's lips. He kisses the other man hungrily, devouring his mouth. The faint taste of wine lingers as their tongues meet. Genn clutches those strong forearms, clinging tight.

"Please me," comes the order, raggedly stated as they break apart. Varian is undoing his trousers and freeing himself, and Genn wastes no time, taking him in his mouth and swallowing him down. He slips a hand into Varian's tight clothing, cupping his balls, squeezing softly. The sound his lover makes as he works makes his own cock drip with anticipation.

"Aren't you glad Mia isn't here?" The question comes with hands lightly in his hair. "Can you imagine how she'd react to you here, sharing my bed, at my mercy, wearing my gifts?"

Genn shudders, partly in shame, mostly in lust. She'd never understand, but she might be glad he was seeking pleasure elsewhere, so he'd not bother her again. Human women could be so… fragile.

"You might have married her, you might love her, but you are mine, Genn. My tamed wolf." Varian is rocking into his mouth, breathing harsh, hands still touching his hair gently.

He pulls back long enough to murmur, "I am yours," before returning to Varian’s cock, to swirl his tongue around the tip and slide his lips down the shaft. He closes his eyes to savor the moment, to not have to meet his High King’s eyes.

“Will I have the pleasure of the wolf in my bedroom tonight?”

This gives him pause, and he pulls back, finally meeting his lover’s eyes. They’re dark with lust, pupils dilated, the kind of eyes Genn could fall forever into. He knows that look well.

“Isn’t this,” he gestures to the fine jewelry, “a problem?”

That earns him a throaty laugh. “Hardly. They’re enchanted and will adjust to fit you, no matter which skin you wear.”

He groans, deep in his throat, it turning to a growl as he lets himself go, lets the change take him. He feels the bones lengthen, shift and readjust, his fangs come in, replacing his human teeth, his face lengthening into the familiar muzzle. His back ripples, fur coming over him like a wave, his pelt lush for the upcoming winter. The cushion under him is an insignificant thing, and he moves it aside, preferring the thick rug underneath, which won’t force his knees too closely together. Varian’s right about the jewelry, it has adjusted to fit his larger frame, the chains stretching across his chest and down to his cock, the ring there expanded to take his increased worgen girth.

“Perfect.” There’s a note of satisfaction in Varian’s voice as he takes in Genn’s form, the jewelry, his rock-hard cock. “I couldn’t ask for more. Come.”

Genn stands, obedient as always, and follows his lover into the bedroom. He keeps his eyes on Varian’s ass, well defined in the tight leather pants, and swallows audibly as the muscles flex. The man is a beautiful specimen, his appeal heightened by the scars and hard planes of muscle built by years of combat.

As always, Varian sheds his clothes without a thought, leaving them in a pile, boots somehow on top of the mess. He takes one of Genn’s big paws in his hands, massaging the pads with a gentle touch. “I want to ride you tonight,” he says, fingers working out the stresses of the day in that paw. Genn lets out a whimper, unsure if it’s from the touch or the words, and allows himself to be guided to the bed, pushed onto it. He moves over, making sure Varian has ample room, and is surprised when instead of reaching for the oil, Varian reaches for his other hand, massaging it as thoroughly as the first. The touch is decadent, and he feels his entire body relax as the tension is worked out of the pads on his paw. It’s a strangely soft gesture, and his heart softens at the big man sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his massive clawed paw so softly.

“You’ve been so tense. Thought you might want to relax,” the younger king murmurs, setting his paw on the bed. “You’ve been so well-behaved today, despite all I put you through.” Varian leans forward, pulling oil out of his nightstand, and slicks his palm. He reaches down, wrapping his hand around Genn’s considerable length, and strokes him, long, leisurely movements that have the worgen arching his back and groaning.

“Such a well behaved wolf,” Varian continues, shifting to kneel between Genn’s legs, his hand not pausing. “I expected you to snap at me so much sooner, but you were so good. So gentle.” He runs a hand up the inside of Genn’s thigh, stroking with the fur, petting him.

Genn can’t help but whine, a wolfish sound. Varian’s hands are so gentle, and he wants that touch so badly. His body is filled with aching need to be touched, to have hands in the ruff of fur around his neck, to feel Varian’s smaller, frailer body cuddled into him. “Please,” he rasps, the word deep and gravelly.

Varian must sense his need, for he moves again, alongside this time, his free hand tracing patterns in Genn’s short fur as he works him with the other. The combination of lust and gentleness would be his undoing on any other night, if not for that damned ring. He shoves his need down as best he can, focusing on the touch, the strong fingers in his fur, the musky scent of the man next to him. It’s not often Varian is gentle, and he wants to enjoy it all.

Varian leans up, dropping kisses along his muzzle coaxing Genn’s long tongue out with a swipe of his own. They’ve learned not to think too much about kissing when they’re like this, lest it become awkward, and tonight it’s little nips and kisses, licking tongues in mouths, and soft sighs. Varian strokes his ears, touching that spot that Genn loves but never admits to, and smiles when the older king whines again.

“May I ride you?” The request is soft, almost hesitant.

“Please,” he answers, almost another whine.

Varian lets go of his cock, pausing long enough to oil the both of them up well. He straddles Genn’s furry hips, and positions himself. For a moment, Genn’s concerned that Varian isn’t ready, but when the younger king sinks down with a sigh, he realizes he must have prepared earlier. The idea of Varian with oiled fingers, touching himself, making himself ready for Genn, hoping that his lover would let the wolf out, almost undoes him, and he growls.

Varian leans forward, bracing himself on the toned muscles of Genn’s biceps, nose to nose with with the worgen. “Oh no, be a good pet, and behave until I’ve had my fun.” He drops a kiss on the tip of Genn’s snout, then moves back to ride him. Genn reaches up, mindful of his claws, and touches his strong forearms, helping to brace Varian as he sets the pace. His hips rise to meet his lover, and his eyes half close at the pleasure of their joining.

Varian is hot and tight, and even with the oil, Genn can tell he’s almost too much for his lover’s human form. He knows this is part of what the younger king enjoys, the fine line of pleasure and pain that only he can provide. He gently places claw tips on Varian’s forearms, digging in just enough to cause a prick, but no blood, hearing his lover sigh, feeling him shudder in delight.

“Good pet, such a good pet,” Varian murmurs. “My beloved wolf.”

The words fill Genn’s heart, sing in his veins. Words Varian would never say at any other time, in any other way, but no less heartfelt for being in the heat of the moment. They’ll not speak of them, but he’ll remember.

Genn’s hips rise up to meet Varian’s thrusts, rocking the smaller man as he rides Genn’s cock. He can feel his orgasm building, his balls tightening, and his need growing with each thrust of his hips. His lover must be getting close too, as Varian’s thrusts are harder, faster, and occasionally out of rhythm.

Genn gives a sharper thrust up, burying himself deep, and that’s apparently what Varian needs. The High King comes with a soft moan, head thrown back, mouth open, hands clutching at Genn’s furred arms, covering the worgen’s chest in white streaks. Watching his lover lose himself to his climax is all it takes, and with a quiet groan, Genn joins him, coming hard. He feels himself knot, his orgasm driving his seed deep inside Varian, who gasps and moans again, pleasure written across his features.

They’re breathing hard, clutching each other as best they can, eyes half closed in remnants of pleasure for several minutes. Gradually, Genn remembers himself, and the jewelry he’s wearing, and has a concern.

“The ring.”

“Hmmm? Oh, not a problem,” Varian says, reaching between them.

There’s the movement between Varian’s skin and Genn’s fur, and then he feels the light pressure of the ring release. Varian pulls his hand away, the ring splayed open between two fingers, chain still dangling. “There’s a trick to it.” He drops it in the mess covering the worgen, then unclips it from the chain between Genn’s nipples.

Genn moves, taking up a position that will let them both be close while they wait for his knot to release them. He pulls Varian in, letting him rest his head on a shoulder, and strokes his lover’s hair, scratching his scalp with gentle claws. Varian lets out a contented sigh, wrapping his arms tight around Genn, and drops kisses along his muzzle. It’s a tender gesture, and Genn’s heart swells again.

“Thank you. You’ve been so good today,” Varian praises, squeezing him.

“You seemed to need it,” he replies.

“Well, today of all days was best for it.”

“Oh?” Genn is confused, but feigns unconcern instead.

Varian pulls back, looking him in the eye. “You don’t remember?”

“Remember what?”

“Your office, the day after I drunkenly tried to kiss you.”

Genn understands now. “It’s been a year. That explains dinner.” He smiles, nuzzling Varian gently. “It seemed so familiar.”

Varian smiles, a soft, gentle thing. “Same meal as before. I thought you might approve.”

Genn smooths the younger king’s hair. “Very much. Kind of you to think of it.”

Varian tugs on the chain between the worgen’s nipples. “This was for that. I wanted today to be interesting. Different than that day, but still interesting.”

“Planning on something interesting every year?”

“Perhaps. I think you’d look fantastic in leather.”


End file.
